


Wreath

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Christmas Party, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Wade makes a special wreath for Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wreath
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool or Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

"Are those spiders?" Peter asks, chewing on his thumb. 

Aunt May keeps saying he might too big for thumb sucking, but it doesn't count with biting, right? Wade only smiles, flicking a fake spider with his finger. It swings around for a moment before tangling around a ribbon. 

"I had to visit underground flea markets for these. Have you ever gone? It's like a carnival, but with more dangerous rides." 

Aunt May walks to the grocery store. The only ride there is an ancient caterpillar. 

"I get motion sickness." Peter bites down on his thumb. "Do you have to go on the rides?" 

Wade snickers, pulling his hand from his mouth. 

"Just aim at people behind us."

**Author's Note:**

> Unproductive writing week. 
> 
> This is honestly the product of finals.


End file.
